Some of the functions and responses of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis, the noradrenergic system, the hypothalamic-pituitary-thyroid axis and the stress response are measured in traumatized adolescents with posttraumatic stress disorder. These measures are compared to adolescents with trauma but no post-traumatic stress syndrome and healthy adolescents.